Red One
by Saya the Ninja Cat
Summary: Raph and Leo sit on a roof somewhere talking. Just a drabble.


Raph and Leo hang out and talk a bit. Just a drabble. A brotherly fic. Dedicated to my pal, Who am I. Well. I'm just Me. This is for you, Who! I hope you like it. I had some time so I typed this up. I don't think it's that funny. Just a cute, brotherly fic I guess. I like these two.

And I don't own TMNT. Never did, never will.

* * *

Red One

"Red one."

"Are you color blind? That totally wasn't red." Leo rubbed his arm, glaring at Raph.

"Leo, I know red. And trust me, that was red." Raph crossed his arms, daring Leo to argue back.

"Whatever." Leo simply rolled his eyes, rather than goading Raph on.

They sat in each other's company for a while…

"Wanna go to April's?" Raph's question resounded. The loud honking and swearing of New York drivers could be heard below.

"Maybe later." Leo shrugged.

"It's freezing." Raph hugged his sides.

"Yeah I know."

They watched their breath fog up in their faces.

"..Raph?" Raph lifted turned his head to Leo, who stared straight forward. "Am I really a teacher's pet?"

"I don't wanna have that conversation right now," Raph responded. He knew that once he got started, he wouldn't be able to stop. Leo hummed a song foreign to Raph. Raph was going to ask what it was until his shell cell lit up and vibrated with an incoming text message. He flipped it open, Leo peering over curiously. "Don says Mikey broke somethin'. We need to stop and pick up a… _that_" Raph showed the text to Leo, "before we head home."

"Mikey's always breaking stuff. He broke my katana rack."

"He knows better than to break my stuff." Raph chuckled, remembering the last time Mike had gone in his room. "But it's ok, 'cause we have Don."

"I'm so proud of Don. He does so much for this family. I feel like we don't appreciate him enough." Leo leaned back, resting his head against the cold brick behind them.

"I know what you mean. He's always fixin' and buildin' things. Makes you feel kinda useless." Raph closed his eyes, content on listening to the sounds of New York. Leo shrugged.

"Maybe I should tell him how much he means to everyone." Now it was Raph's turn to shrug. Leo continued. "Him and Mikey."

"Mikey? That knucklehead?" Raph questioned, popping an eye open to make sure his brother wasn't messing with him.

"Mhmm. Mikey's annoying and unfocused, but he brings happiness and life to the lair. Instead of seeing the world for what it is, he sees it for what it _can_ be. I can't do that." Leo unsheathed a katana, twisting it in his hand and watching the lights of the city dance over it. Raph settled back down, letting it sink in.

"Yeah, I agree. You think about them a lot?" Raph was curious.

"All the time. You and Master Splinter as well." Raph nodded.

"You think too much," Raph noted. Silence overtook them once more.

"What would we do if the Shredder comes back?" Leo broke through it again. He needed to ask.

"He ain't comin' back," Raph said with confidence that Leo envied greatly.

"That's what we thought after we defeated him the first six times." Leo wouldn't dismiss it yet. Raph sighed.

"He's stupid enough to show his face again, we kick his butt. We've done it before. We'll keep doin' it forever if we have to." Raph subconsciously followed in Leo's example, pulling out a sai and twirling it.

"I can live with that." He sighed, looking up at the moon. "It's getting late."

"You sayin' we should head back?" Raph was kind of enjoying tonight.

"Not yet, but soon." Leo pulled out a cloth and started to polish is katana. Where'd that come from?

"You brought a cloth?" Raph inquired. Leo broke his movements and lifted a ridge at Raph.

"Why, didn't you?" Leo went back to his polishing.

"No."

"Slob," Leo joked quietly. Raph's head jerked toward him.

"What was that?" Leo started to cough, in a pain-stakingly obvious attempt to cover his snide remark. Raph grinned.

"Just a cough," Leo grinned back, knowing there was no way Raph would buy that, and waiting to see how his brother reacted.

"Really? Sounded to me like you called me a slob. You think I'm messy?" Raph feigned anger.

"You must be hearing things, Raphael. Donny just gave me a bug. I think you're delusional. Maybe we _should_ head home now," Leo's smiled broadened.

"Keep talkin', Fearless. 'Cause I just counted about fourteen white ones!" Raph growled, referencing the game they had been playing previously.

"You say that like you think you could actually land a hit on me!" Leo said arrogantly. Raph leaped up.

"Wanna bet?" Raph's challenge brought adrenaline to Leo, who rolled backward, jumping forth onto his feet as well.

"Alright, but no crying when you lose," Leo took a stance, waiting for Raph to charge at him, which he did. Their grunts and cries were loud, but were nothing out of the norm for this city, and paled in comparison with the standard sounds of New York. Thus, citizens nearby simply dismissed it, or didn't hear it at all. Raph fought hard, but was disappointed to find that indeed he _couldn't_ land a single blow on his older sibling. Leo would block every attempt with those darn swords of his. At last, Leo pinned him, his sais knocked to the ground, both panting. Leo smiled.

"I win."

"Yeah whatever. Let's go home," grunted Raph as Leo helped him up.

"We still have to pick up that thing for Don," Leo reminded.

"Thing for-? Oh, yeah. Right." Raph retrieved his sais, tucking them away. Leo put his swords back, stretching to assure his muscles would be loose and avoid risks. Raph rolled his eyes, leaning against the wall as he waited.

"And for the record, you _are_ messy. Your room's a wasteland!" Leo was joking, but still clearly disapproved.

"Heh. Just the way I like it," Raph smiled. He'd rather have a room unkempt and filled with garbage than a perfectly neat room like Leo's any day. It was a little _too_ perfect. Raph wasn't sure he could sleep in that kind of environment.

"Race you to the store?" Leo offered. Raph lined himself up next to Leo.

"You're on. Winner buys loser a soda."

"Agreed." They ran off, flying over the rooftops.

END


End file.
